


End of a Line Origins of a Family

by InnaRoman



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnaRoman/pseuds/InnaRoman
Summary: After an encounter with someone she never thought she would see again, Rebekah finds herself about to live out her dream of having her own family. She just never imagined she would still be an original vampire when it happened and never imagined that it might not be enough to keep her new family safe.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> I finally found the courage to put this story up, it has been in my head for quite a while and it feels good to let it out. I’m new to this so please bear with me while I figure this out.  
> I hope you enjoy reading.

End of a Line Origins of a Family  
Chapter One  
Her heart was racing; the desperation to find safety overcoming her entire being and allowing her to completely disregard all the people she kept bumping into her, in her desperate escape from Kai Parker. She can't even hear the people shouting "Hey!" and "Watch it lady!" she is lost in her head.  
"I can't believe I fell for it! I should have left his ass to rot in the prison world!" she thought. It was too late for any regrets now, her pregnant belly is a constant reminder that she has no choice but to run.  
Bonnie Bennett played the role of the fool yet again, she fell for Kai Parker's act, believing him and Damon when they said that he was a changed man, and maybe he was for a time, but his thirst for power overcame him and any future they might have had together.  
She had considered staying, considered taking all the bad in exchange for the good, Kai always found a way to make her laugh, had his way of making her forget all the messed up shit she has been through since discovering her powers. She even considered staying when his humor got darker and his personality resembled the old Kai more and more Bonnie was completely blinded by her love for Kai Parker.  
She wouldn't even believe the warnings she got from Jo and Damon, they couldn't see that she too had finally found her dark knight. Elena had Damon and Caroline had Klaus no matter how short-lived that was. She felt like they couldn't stand the fact that she had finally placed her needs above theirs and she finally felt desired and not needed when danger arises.  
Being with Kai felt amazing but when she found out that she was pregnant she knew she couldn't stay. Kai killed his entire family and she couldn't forgive that and could not risk her babies being the next victims of his lust for power, so she packed up some of her stuff and ran from him and she is still running, but he keeps finding her. Wherever she goes he is always right behind her hunting her and now that he has seen her pregnant belly he is coming closer and closer to catching her. She knows that she can never let that happen, that's why she is New York she has found her solution to keeping her babies safe from their father.  
As she runs through the busy streets of New York, she bumps into someone who happens to be more immovable than the others she has come across. "Bonnie Bennett?" the immovable person curiously says in an elegant British accent. "What the hell are you doing here?" the voice inquires and immediately Bonnie knows what she must do.

Rebekah Mikaelson has a lot on her plate, having to decide whether she will stay with Marcel or go back to New Orleans to her family. The letters in her hands feel heavy, weighing on her hears and leaving her unsure which directions she should go. She weighs the pros and cons in her mind and her thoughts shift from the man of her dreams, Marcel Gerard who is willing to let go of the only place he has ever called home for her happiness. The man who loves her completely and she knows that she loves him just as much but "always and forever" also plagues her mind. She doesn't know if she will ever be able to put her happiness above that of her family.  
A sudden impact is made on her person and brings her out if her contemplation; as soon as she sees the source of the impact and her pregnant belly she is brought into a state of confusion. "Bonnie Bennett? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Helping the pregnant Bonnie up, she is unexpectedly dragged back into the hotel by the surprisingly strong witch. Once in the elevator, Bonnie speaks to her for the first time. "What floor?" she says in a rush and surprisingly Rebekah does not argue with the pregnant witch, she presses 9 on the elevator and remains silent, pausing her questions for when they reach the suite. Rebekah finds that she is glad to be distracted by whatever this is, she doesn't want to return to her thoughts of the decision she has to make.  
As soon as Bonnie enters the door she quickly runs her eyes through the suite and nearly loses focus on her task due to the beauty of the room with its gorgeous view of the city, its sparkling lights displaying a beauty uncommon in her small town of Mystic Falls but she quickly catches herself when she spots the candles on the dining table and immediately sets them alight with a quick spell. When she rushes to the table to place the candles where she needs them, she almost bumps into Rebekah who sped in front of her.  
"What are you doing Bennett? Have you completely lost your mind?  
"I don't have time to explain, just let me do this, please! I'll tell you everything later just let me finish this spell!" Bonnie pleads and just as Rebekah is about to demand answers again she hears Bonnie whisper, "It's for my babies".  
Rebekah just nods her head and watches Bonnie as she places the candles in a circle on her white carpet before sitting in the center and chanting. When Bonnie stops chanting and nothing appears to have happened Rebekah inquires, "What was your spell meant to do Bennett?" Before Bonnie can even speak Rebekah hears a voice she never thought she would ever hear again.  
"Rebekah" Ayanna calls and Rebekah slowly turns to see Ayanna's spirit standing before her. "What is all this? Why are you here?"  
"We need you, Rebekah, my line is in danger and I need your help to save it. The danger coming for my kin is one that is too much for Bonnie to handle and in the condition, she is in…she pauses. We need you to protect Bonnie's children." As Ayanna says her last sentence Rebekah notices that the room is full of Bennetts dressed in an array of garments that indicate the time in which they lived and died.  
"I want to help you Ayanna but, I have to go back to my family, Hope needs me. I'm sorry but you have to find someone else to do whatever it is you are planning".  
"I have watched over you and your family for ages and I know that all will be well with your Mikaelsons and I also know that your choice is the wrong one. Ayanna stares deeply into Rebekah's eyes and places a hand on her cheek and Rebekah instinctively leans into the motherly touch. If you truly wish to be happy you need to put yourself first and accept the love that has been granted to you. Ayanna removes her hand from Rebekah's cheek and hands Rebekah a letter labelled "if you say yes".  
"How did you?" Rebekah starts to say but realizes that dead or not she is still speaking to a witch. Turning to the only living Bennett witch in the room who is in tears speaking to her grams. "What do you need me to do, Bonnie?" When Bonnie hears the question she starts wiping her tears and looks at her grams for the last time before she gets started.  
"Take my hand" Bonnie leads Rebekah to the center of the candles as the Bennett spirits form a circle around them and the chanting begins.

Marcel Gerard is a confident man and he been alive and sort of alive for quite some time so he has also learnt how to be a patient man. Becoming the King of New Orleans did not happen overnight, he had planned and calculated every move, made sure that the witches, wolves, and vampires were under his control.  
His confidence isn't holding up at the moment and his patience is losing a battle with his need to know what Rebekah has decided for their future. Marcel knows that he cannot control the outcome of this particular situation but he is praying that it goes his way. He hopes that Rebekah chooses to be with him as his wife, even though he knows that he can never give her what she truly desires which is to experience a human life, he knows that he can provide just about everything else she could ever want or need and he is willing to sacrifice everything he has for Rebekah.  
With all these thoughts brewing in his mind he fails to notice that his feet have already led him to the entrance of the hotel they are staying at. When he finally realizes where he is he takes a deep breath of air he hasn't needed in years and makes his way to Rebekah. As soon as he gets off the elevator onto the 9th floor his hearing detects chanting coming in the direction of his suite, He speeds towards the door and finds that he is unable to break through even with his enhanced strength.  
"Rebekah!" He starts to panic, wondering how many witches he will slaughter for even touching a hair on Rebekah's head.  
The chanting grows louder almost like its reaching a crescendo, then it stops suddenly and the door opens. He looks in and sees and unconscious Rebekah and a visibly winded woman with a bleeding nose kneeling beside her.  
Marcel quickly moves and has the mysterious woman pinned against the wall, his fingers tightening on her throat. "What did you do to her?!" Marcel demands before he is flying across the room, thrown by a magical force.  
The woman tries to speak but only choking noises are released as she struggles for air. Marcel knows that this is his chance to kill the witch before she can launch another spell at him. This witch is strong enough to take on an original by herself, he better not take any chances and put her down now, he thinks to himself.  
Marcel speeds towards the witch, his goal to take her head for what she has done, but before he can reach her Rebekah stands in front of him fully conscious and to his astonishment pregnant.  
He is so shocked by what he is seeing that he can't speak and Rebekah steals the words right out of his mouth when she faces the now standing and not pregnant witch and says "What the hell did you do Bonnie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Panic, pure unbridled panic fills Bonnie's mind, she can't stop feeling like something critical to her life is missing! When she finally stopped choking and had her breathing under control, she had reached for her stomach as she always had since she found out she was pregnant 5 months and 2 weeks ago. When her hands rested on a perfectly flat stomach she was instantly flooded with dread.

"My babies!" the words barely came out and Marcel and Rebekah had never heard something so melancholic in their entire existence. Bonnie could feel that her throat was constricting, struggling for the air she only recently got back. "I can't…" she tries to say but her body is too pained to successfully let out a complete thought,  
Rebekah is snapped out of the shock of her sudden pregnancy and rushes to Bonnie's aid she desperately wants answers for what has transpired but the way Bonnie Bennett is right now has put those thoughts on pause. Rebekah coaches Bonnie through some breathing exercises that don't seem to be working, so she takes Bonnie's hand and puts it on her round stomach. "They're okay Bonnie. They are right here and safe"

The words seem to be the perfect solution and slowly snap Bonnie out of her stupor. Bonnie can feel the familial connection she has with the unborn babies just as she had with Lucy Bennett "They're safe" Bonnie repeats to herself. The two women both with their hands on Rebekah's belly have forgotten about the male presence in the room before he clears his throat. "Now that you're calm, can you explain what the hell is going on here!?"  
Rebekah turns and glares at Marcel for his insensitivity, but Bonnie seems to be ready to reveal all to the couple. The ladies both get up and begin to walk towards the sofa and Marcel immediately sits across from them, impatient and still very much perplexed.  
Bonnie takes and deep breath and sets her mind in order, figuring out the bits and pieces of her life that she will be divulging to Rebekah Mikealson of all people and her handsome lover.   
"The spell transferred my babies to you" she shyly looks at Rebekah, she then goes back to looking at her fidgeting hands on her lap.   
Bonnie starts by telling them about the prison world where she first met Kai Parker, then she goes on to explain about the Gemini coven, the merger and how Kai seemed to have changed. She rushes over how she fell for him. It's too painful for her, especially when she knows that she still loves him. Bonnie then explains to them how Kai went back to his sociopathic ways and killed his whole family. "Now I'm running from him, but he keeps finding me! I can't keep running anymore I want my children to be safe and happy and not grow up running from their insane farther who will no doubt kill them if he catches up to us. I'm putting my trust in you to look after my children; I know you can keep them safe."

"Why me? Why don't you get your friends back in Mystic Falls to do this for you?"  
"I can't trust them to protect my children, they aren't powerful enough and they are distracted. Caroline's mother died and she is still running around Europe with your ripper ex Stefan, Kai put Elena in a magical coma and she will only wake up when I die, so Damon decided to desiccate himself until that day comes." Bonnie answers frustrated thinking about her friends who aren't there for her even though she has been there for them through everything.  
Rebekah is at a loss and Marcel wants to comment about this Stefan character, but Bonnie quickly continues. "Rebekah, I'm not going to win this fight with Kai, I thought about this long and hard. Bumping into you might have been a happy accident but I came to New York to find you, Ayanna came to me and assured me that you would take care of my babies, so can you promise me that you will take care of them. I have nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to." Bonnie says through tears.  
Rebekah is hesitant even though she knows that deep down, having kids is what she has always wanted, but she knows that being a Mikealson comes with having countless enemies and she does not know if she can put these babies through that. She thinks about Hope and all the mess that has surrounded her conception and birth as well as the continuing dangers she still faces. She also knows that she would not be okay with not having Hope in her life. She knows what she wants, she just needs to know if she can have her cake and eat it too. She gets up and walks over to Marcel, who is watching every moment, Rebekah reaches into her pocket and hands Marcel the letter Ayanna put in her hand. "Will you do this with me?"  
Marcel is gobsmacked; he never imagined that anything like this would ever happen to him. He has been a vampire so long that the thought of him ever raising children never crossed his mind, there was Davina but she was a teen when he found her, raising a baby is a completely new concept to him. He looks into Rebekah's eyes and can see the hope in her eyes, he looks down at what she has handed him and knows what his answer will be. He has never loved anyone as much as the woman standing before him. "There is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you, this included."  
Carefully Marcel puts his hand on her stomach and swears he can feel a little kick. Rebekah is taken aback by the sensation of the babies kicking in her womb, she never thought she would ever feel it. Her eyes tear up but the smile on her face takes Marcel's breath away, so he gently wipes her cheek with his thumb then leans in to kiss her. It's a gentle kiss ending with them putting their foreheads together as they stare into each other's eyes.  
The scene playing out in front of Bonnie makes her think back to all the times Kai looked at her, she knows that in his own way Kai loves her but she always noticed something in his eyes, something malicious and it kept growing until she could hardly see the love in his eyes anymore. She wipes her tears and clears her throat, gaining the attention of the lovers in front of her.  
"Marcel Gerard," she says and promptly ignores their shock at the fact that she knew his name when no one had told her or even mentioned it. "The babies will be the first male Bennett witches in existence, it is a whole new era and because of that, they will have your last name. This will also keep them safe from detection."  
Marcel is starting to get familiar with feeling shocked, the way his night is going it seemed as if the feeling would not abate until this woman had left his sight. A line of Gerad witches, he did not see that coming. "Wait until Vincent hears about this." His words inspire a chuckle out of Rebekah.  
"They will be extremely powerful witches, from two long lines of powerful witches, the Gemini coven and the Bennett line."  
Rebekah recalls the Gemini ritual Bonnie spoke about and lets her worries be known. "Does that also mean that they will have to merge once they turn 21?"  
"No!" Bonnie immediately lets out, "The Gemini coven merges to join all their power into one person who then becomes the coven leader and is tied to the lives of all the members, I made sure that we destroyed the need for a merger when I called the Bennett witches, this will make sure that Kai will not be able to detect them when they are born"  
Rebekah sighs in relief "What is going to happen now?"  
Bonnie looks at Rebekah, moves forward and touches her belly, she doesn't say anything because everyone in the room can see that this is goodbye. "Take care of them," Bonnie says before mutters a spell and disappears from the room.  
Even though she knows that Bonnie is gone, Rebekah still answers and is pleasantly surprised when she hears Marcel speak the same words as her. 

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have brought someone back from the dead, I doubt that I will explain how that came to be in the story so I thought that I should let you guys know now.
> 
> Enjoy reading.  
> Inna

Marcel is ready for anything that may come his way. He found a house for his family in a random suburb in the middle of America, with no apparent supernatural presence. He checked and vetted every one of his neighbors and even compelled some of them to move and had them replaced with some of his most trusted vampires disguised as everyday citizens. The house he and Rebekah moved into is spelled and magically protected for every situation that may occur, well except for a siphon witch.  
That's why he has the house stocked full of hidden weapons, well at least the ones Rebekah has yet to find. Since she became pregnant she had gone into full mommy mode, getting the twins' room nursery ready and filled with baby toys and clothes as well as baby-proofing every single inch of the house. Arguing with a hormonal Rebekah was something he quickly learned that he did not want to do, ever. Rebekah can be terrifying, and it seems to make him love her more.  
A woman that is no longer his fiancé, but his wife who happens to be pregnant with his children. The thought of that alone still manages to amaze and fill him with joy especially since it always reminds him of the time they told Vincent about the big news when he came over to place the protections around the house. Vincent fell off his chair the man had seen so much in his life and Marcel couldn't imagine that this would surprise the man to this extent. Even just thinking about that moment brings a smile to Marcel’s face, he needs there to be more of these joyous occasions and memories in his life and the lives of his children.  
That is why he cannot stop his meticulous preparations for any dangers that may come his way, you can call him paranoid but he can’t help it he was raised by the living embodiment of paranoia, Klaus Mikealson and as much as they fought against one another Marcel misses him. Klaus had named him and raised him, even on that bridge with Elijah, Marcel knew that no matter how hard he pushed Klaus would never bring himself to be the one that killed him, every time Marcel thought that this will be it, that Klaus would let him die or kill him, Klaus protected him.  
That is why he is putting his all into his role as a protector he wants to manifest Klaus’ fatherly instincts to be able to cross any boundary when protecting his children but never being the one to intentionally hurt them. Marcel knows he will need those instincts as he remembers there is a sociopathic warlock out for this children’s blood and his friend Vincent was the one to give him the rude awakening he needed to realize that Kai Parker isn’t the only threat he might need to face.  
Marcel vividly remembers the conversation he had with Vincent while he was accompanying the man to his car after the work Vincent put in to place protections on the house. Vincent reached for the door handle to his car and paused, hesitant on whether or not he wanted to share whatever was on his mind. Vincent decides to share his thoughts as he finally forgoes reaching for his car and turns to face the father-to-be.   
"Marcel" Vincent quietly says to the Marcel, whose smile slips off his face as his eyes encounter the serious look on his friend's face. "I don't know what you know about Bennett witches and their line, but the Bennetts are royalty in the witch community. Their magic is as old as it is powerful and we both know that there are too many people on this earth who would do anything to snatch that power up for themselves."  
The words are on constant repeat in Marcel’s mind, like a commanding officer constantly ordering him to haul ass and keep it moving to defend his family.  
Marcel is awakened from his deep thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face and a voice questioning awareness. “Hello? Is anybody home?” Marcel shakes his head a bit to fully rouse himself from his pondering.  
“You know just because the gym is not as busy as the one in New Orleans doesn’t mean you can start slacking off.” The voice continues. Marcel chortles at this and looks into the eyes of one of his right-hand man and confidant, Josh Rosza. Marcel knew immediately that he wanted Josh to be there with him when he moved, Josh was there to help him with all that he needed, from compelling neighbors, moving boxes, arming his house and also, the gym Marcel bought to have a day job that helped them blend in with the locals and the bonus was that Marcel already enjoyed training others and he would also teach his sons to protect themselves as soon as they’re able to walk.  
“Don’t I pay you to manage so that I can slack off?” Marcel jokingly asks.  
“Well that is very true but you know that today I have a date with quite a handsome chap if I do say myself,” Josh replies in an exaggerated British accent. Marcel’s expression turns from amused to surprised curiosity as he questions his friend. “Wow, you must really like this guy huh? This is your third date with him, why haven’t I met him yet?” Marcel asks, his protective or what some might label paranoid side rearing its head.  
“Because I really like him Marcel and I don’t want him to run away when you meet him and go all Samuel L Jackson in Unthinkable on him.” Josh answers. “Josh you know that I have to…” Marcel starts saying but Josh finishes for him because he is quite sure that he has heard this speech a thousand times before. “Take every precaution to stay under the radar and keep your family safe, I know and I won’t let you down or put your family in danger. You have to trust me on that.”  
“I do trust you and you’re also part of my family, it’s just that since this whole thing… You know what never mind.”  
“You know you’re gonna have to unload all that weight off your shoulders soon right? And when you’re ready I’m here.” Josh can sense that this conversation is getting a bit too personal and mushy for Marcel, so switches topics. “Anyway I have to freshen up, I smell like sweaty towels.” Josh waves his goodbyes as he walks out of the gym.  
Marcel mulls over Josh’s words, he knows that he can talk to Josh or his wife, but he knows what they will say and the last thing he wants is to be convinced into letting his guard down, especially so close to the twin's arrival. He has one goal, which is preparing his family for any upcoming battle and Marcel will make sure that in all the battles he comes out victorious.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah is ready for these babies to be born already, she has waited well over a millennia to be a mother, and waiting just 2 more months is becoming too much for her to bear. It's not that she isn’t patient, its just that her dream is so close to becoming a reality. It has always been her dream to live a normal life to have a family, but before she got pregnant she had to fight to become human, fight to find the cure to immortality, fight Klaus from keeping her and their siblings in coffins and fight her parents to stay alive so that she could be alive to see her dreams come to fruition. Rebekah just had to fight so much to get to where she is now and being here makes it impossible to stay patient.  
She has the house fully stocked with all things cute, she has read and reread all the parenting books and is up-to-date with all the mommy blogs all she needs now is to have her babies in her arms and for her thousand-year wait to finally be over so that she can have her family.

Walking around with extra weight shouldn’t be so hard for someone with super strength but it's so weird being so much bigger for a few months than she has been in a thousand years, and why is she thinking about her age so much lately? Anyway, Rebekah is walking around the grocery store looking for the pork rinds that she has been craving for the last few months, hopefully, Marcel will bring home the chicken blood to she has to dip the pork rinds into before she can successfully defeat her cravings. Her mouth waters just at the thought of the food combo and she chuckles at the memory of Marcel’s face when he first had to watch her pigging out on her newly discovered delicacy.

“Resist the temptation” Rebekah mutters to herself as she passes by the baby boutique, she knows that she has bought more than enough stuff for their kids but it is hard to resist getting just one more cute stuffed giraffe which ends up her and Marcel having no more room for anything baby related in the already full room that Rebekah has designated for baby stuff, in fact, she could open her own baby boutique with all she had stocked up in the few months of her pregnancy.  
Rebekah quickens her pace as she walks to ensure that she loses sight of the boutique and focuses on making it out to her car so that she can head home an eat her pork rinds and chicken blood in peace. From the corner of her eye, she can already see her “inconspicuous” bodyguards upping their pace to keep up with her as well, usually, she just sends one of them to go shopping for her but she is tired of feeling like she is in quarantine. Marcel’s overprotectiveness is getting to her and she is going crazy bottling up her feelings on this matter because he really can’t blame him for it. 

Although Bonnie told them that the kids couldn’t be traced by Kai Parker she has lived long enough and experienced too much to know that fortune is never really on her side and that this miracle that she has been given could be taken away from her at a moment’s notice. That is something Rebekah doesn’t want to dwell on, the mommy blogs always say that “becoming tense and frustrated will not change the situation, practice surrendering”. Rebekah comes to an abrupt halt and naturally so do the vampires failing to trail her enigmatically.  
She takes a deep breath in, slowly releases, and then repeats 3 more times before she continues her journey to her car, not caring that some people seemed to be staring at her with brows raised.

She tells herself that she doesn’t have to deal with the safety of their children because Marcel has got it under control, freeing her to enjoy her pregnancy. Rebekah is enjoying her pregnancy but she wishes Marcel would enjoy it with her, as much as he is there physically he isn’t emotionally available. She has known her husband long enough to know that whatever he is keeping inside of him can’t be forced out and that Marcel will have to be the one to break his silence. It's just frustrating feeling like her partner is only half there and what frustrates her, even more, is that he needs to be focused on protecting their family. If only he didn’t have to miss out on his family to protect them.  
Rebekah is halfway to her car when she hears a friendly and familiar voice call out to her. She already has a smile in her face before she is fully facing the source of the voice calling out to her. “I see your entourage still hasn’t found a way to blend in with the crowd.” Josh jokes looking over Rebekah’s shoulder at his fellow vampires that suddenly stopped pretending to be engaged in conversation with each other to wave their greetings to him.

Rebekah laughs at this “Marcel will not be happy about that.”  
“They are gonna have their asses handed to them by Colonel Gerad,” Josh says jokingly, but he feels like taking the words back as he sees the worried look on her face.

“Is that what they’re calling him? Seems fitting with the way he is now, but I can’t bring myself to blame him for it. The world is full of dangers you and I both know that.”

“Yeah,” Josh says as they lapse into silence, both worried about Marcel. Josh and Rebekah have become close since moving to their new town, both finding it surprisingly easy to talk to one another about an array of topics. It began with the jointly unloading their concerns about Marcel on one another and then to other topics such as Josh’s romantic pursuits.

“Pork rinds” Josh observes “now I see why Marcel had me running after those chickens today.”

Rebekah smiles and just as she is about to reply a man calls out to Josh with a big and beautiful smile plastered on his face and she immediately notices that Josh now has a matching smile on his face. The man looks to be about 6 ft with broad shoulders, gorgeous tan skin, and short black hair. The man walks over to Josh gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Josh cannot fight the blush that appears on his face as he looks from his lover’s face to Rebekah’s curious gaze with an accompanying smirk.  
“Hey babe, this is my friend Rebekah, Rebekah this is my boyfriend Anthony.”

Anthony looks over at Rebekah glancing over at her belly before meeting her eyes and giving the pregnant woman his most charming smile and extending his hand in greeting.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rebekah, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Rebekah brings her hand to shake Anthony’s hand and when they make contact a feeling of familiarity comes over her, originating from her belly, she’s never felt anything like it but for some reason it doesn’t make her feel like she is in danger, in fact, she feels the exact opposite.  
She quickly composes herself and responds to him. “Likewise in both regards”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you want a feel for what Anthony like I have based him on Charlie Barnett from Russian Doll.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been an amazing few weeks for Rebekah, not only is she much closer to having her precious children in her arms, she and Marcel have been doing so much better than before. He was spending more and more time with her, attending all of the doctor’s appointments, taking breaks during the day just to come over to see her, going on dates, and of course, having a great amount of sex. This is the marital bliss she has always wanted, a doting husband and a bun or two in the oven. Her husband was constantly spoiling her and showing her the affection that she had been missing from him and Rebekah is loving it.

Just last week he had Hope flown over to spend the weekend with her, that was one of the best gifts he could have given her, spending time with the girl that she had raised on her own for a time and seeing how grown up she had become brought her immense joy, Hope is so beautiful and very headstrong (stubborn) it’s amazing to see the woman she is growing up to be and it feels so good to share her miracle with another member of her family.

Her family knows about everything and she makes sure to keep them updated, especially Freya since she and Vincent are the witches they go to when they need any magical help of any kind, but she hasn’t seen them in months and missing them so much just made seeing Hope so much sweeter.

Marcel loved seeing Hope as well, but Rebekah hogged all the time she could get with Hope when she wasn’t distracted by her phone and keeping up with her friends. It was kind of bittersweet for both Marcel and Rebekah seeing Klaus’ kid, it made them miss her older brother more than usual, they just hoped Hope didn’t catch some of the sad stares they gave her when she did anything Klaus-ish.

All-in-all it was nice spending time with her niece and it made her so happy to have her husband back, but not everything can be perfect.  
The mystery surrounding Josh’s new boyfriend Anthony is still driving Marcel up the wall with curiosity and causing tension between him and Josh, messing up their friendship. A big argument had occurred between Marcel and Josh and things just haven’t been the same since.

Josh and Anthony were spending an increasing amount of time together as their relationship progressed, Rebekah is quite sure that they are in love, from the little she has seen of them every time she happens to bump into them when she goes over to the gym so that she and Marcel can go to an appointment or date. The way they look at each other and the way they act around one another, it's reminiscent of the way Elijah and Hayley were around one another when they weren’t tiptoeing around their feelings for one another and even though she hates to mention it they also have the sexual tension and passion of Damon and Elaina when Elaina wasn’t having an existential crisis over which Salvatore brother she actually wanted to be with.

She figures that Josh and Anthony will figure it out pretty soon but that’s beside the point, the big issue is that Marcel can’t seem to trust Anthony, no matter how many background checks he has done he won’t the issue go until he can tie him to a chair in an undisclosed location and compel all the information he wants from him. Josh is not having it, he doesn’t want his boyfriend tampered with especially since there is no evidence of Anthony having any malicious intent towards Marcel and Rebekah, more importantly, Anthony does not know about the supernatural and his human self cannot do anything to threaten a normal vampire let alone an original or an upgraded original.

The animosity between Marcel and Josh had been building up for a while and it just reached its boiling point when they had that fight, now their communication is limited to a few words here and there mainly consisting of Marcel letting Josh know that he is going out with his wife and to “look after the place” while he is away.

The crux of their argument boiled down to Marcel wanting to either have Anthony compelled and questioned or compelled and sent away and Josh wanted Marcel to drop it because he trusts Anthony so a background search must just be enough for Marcel. Josh also equated not trusting Anthony to not trusting him and when Marcel said that maybe he didn’t trust him, Josh immediately made his exit not wanting to hear Marcel’s attempts at an apology and not even paying attention to Rebekah’s attempts to get his attention.

All that drama occurred a few days ago and Rebekah is disappointed that the animosity between her husband and one of his most trusted friends remains. She also hates that it is causing awkwardness in her relations with Josh, they don’t speak as freely as before the altercation when Josh freely told her about Anthony and Rebekah had a friend that made her miss her family a little less than she usually does.

She also has some guilt building up in her, she still hasn’t told Marcel about what happened during her first interaction with Anthony, and its slowly eating at her because she feels that she has finally found this happiness in her life and she doesn’t want to let it go. Marcel is already fighting with Josh over Anthony and if she tells him now… she doesn’t want to think about that, it just causes her too much anxiety and makes her have to stop and do her mommy breathing exercises, but the guilt is still mounting.

She isn’t even saying anything to Marcel even though she knows that the feeling she got told her that there was nothing to fear from Anthony if she told Marcel he would be betrayed that she didn’t say anything to him and frankly might not believe her and think she is just trying to get him and Josh to reconcile as she has been for a long time even before the argument.

Rebekah does take a minute to do her mommy breathing exercises, just thinking about that is raising her stress levels. So she tries to think about anything else but that whole mess of a situation, like how her babies will be born in a month from now and how excited she is for the day to come.

Anthony is freaking out.

Josh has been mopey these couple of days apparently because he is fighting with his boss slash best friend and he can’t go into detail as to what the real issue is between them, but Anthony has a feeling (he is quite certain) that he is the problem causing conflict between the two friends.

While that is annoying that isn’t what is freaking him out.

On every day since their first date, he and Josh have spent as much time as they could together, going to the movies, bowling, mini-golfing, and doing any of the cliché dates that they have seen depicted in the movies they have seen in their lives. Josh called it their “Every Cliché First Date Date-athon: The Gay Edition” which had him in tears laughing. Josh had kept him laughing since, on every date he went on with Josh he just found himself enjoying himself and loving the company he had with him.

He didn’t think that he would find himself so attached and that was what was freaking him out so much. He knows for sure that Josh is in love with him but he just never imagined that he would find himself in love with Josh as well.

“Damn it!” He mutters to himself as he pinches the space between his eyes.

This is going to cause a whole lot more headaches than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys
> 
> Just wanted to thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment or sumtin if you feel the need. 
> 
> Thanks again  
> Inna


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Chloe, a young, sweet blonde with legs for days. Chloe is in town visiting relatives for a short amount of time and while she was in town she figured she would still keep up her supermodel physic by frequenting the local gym.

Every Monday to Saturday she is sweating up a storm on the various workout machinery provided at the gym and naturally being accosted by the native male population of the town who just always happen to be at the gym at the same time she chooses to be there. Chloe doesn’t give any of them the light of day preferring to have friendly chats with the gym owner Marcel as well as shamelessly and jokingly flirt with the gym manager Josh.  
She doesn’t know why it painted her suitors a very ugly shade of green but she loved her banter with Josh and still fails to understand why the guys are so jealous since it is no secret that Josh is gay, but that’s beside the point.

Chloe considers herself too sensitive to certain vibes that people give off and the vibe between Josh and Marcel is just… Cringe. She has had occasions where she had been speaking with one of them, either casually speaking with Marcel about mixed martial arts and how to kick butt in various ways or riling up the crowd of gym-goers by loudly flirting with Josh, the good energy always seems to thicken or turn ice-cold as soon as Marcel and Josh made eye contact with one another.  
Their energy sends a chill down her spine just thinking about it, which is why she has been working them the whole time since she had met them, subtly trying to get them to talk to each other and bringing the other up in conversation. Their clash is beginning to irk her and she can’t keep up her cheery demeanor with all the bad vibes in the air. Coz it’s the stupid masculine pride for Chloe.

“Hey there sexy, any of that junk in your trunk belong to me?” Chloe giggles before turning to face Josh with one of her best seductive smirks. “You know all this junk is all yours Daddy.” She says to Josh giving him her most sensual gaze which Josh returns with just as much vigor.  
They hold their stare for a few seconds before noticing the annoyed and irked glares, Josh seems to be the center of, in their peripheral vision. This leads Chloe and Josh to burst out into laughter annoying their audience even more for reasons the two will never understand.  
“I missed seeing that gorgeous smile on your face, I haven’t been seeing much of it since you and Marcel started being all awkward around each other.” The sincerity in Chloe’s face jolts melancholic emotions in Josh.

Josh knows that Chloe has been trying to get him to make up with Marcel for a while now and if he is being honest, it annoyed him at first but he just ignored it but now it just makes him sad. He really misses Marcel and he wants to rekindle their friendship, but he isn’t going to apologize for being happy with Anthony he has been through too much bad shit to let go of something he knows in his heart is right for him, something that brings him that much happiness.  
“I know, I hate that this is dragging, but he just, arrggh. Can we not talk about this?” Josh says despondently.  
“Okay, okay,” Chloe says with her hands up in surrender but she still presses on. “Just talk to him, I can tell that he hates this just as much as you, when I’m working on him he gets that same kicked puppy look that you have on your face now” she jokes.  
This elicits a smile out of Josh “You sneaky devil! I knew you were playing us.”  
“I can’t have my favorite bromance staying broken up when my time has almost come to its end. So no pressure but if you don’t have your make up session with Marcel before Friday then I will be the one with the permanent kicked puppy look” to punctuate her statement Chloe does a silly pout with big eyes staring comically staring at Josh.  
“Okay! I can’t take the cuteness anymore! Fine your wish is my command, my queen!”

“And don’t you forget it!”

They laugh together and talk for a while until Josh has to continue with his managerial duties.  
Chloe stuck around to see if Josh would actually speak to Marcel, trying to be inconspicuous by interacting with the other gym members while trying to stay close to either Marcel or Josh. She wasn’t leaving until she knew that they resolved their shit or at least spoke to one another and it seemed like her patience is about to pay off as she can see Josh shyly approaching the boxing ring where Marcel is coaching two people inside the ring from an outer corner.  
She navigates herself closer to the boxing ring so she can get all the tea.

“Hey Marcel, can we talk?” She overhears Josh say.

Marcel quietly asks another one of his trainers to take over coaching and jumps down from the ring, walking towards Josh.

“Uhh…Did you need something?” Marcel asks awkwardly and Chloe cringes inside.

“Yeah, it's just… umm, I wanted to say…” Josh nervously scratches the back of his head as if it would stimulate his brain so that he could find the right words to express himself.  
“I miss you, Marcel and I’m not okay with us being so awkward around each other, I don’t wanna fight with you. But I really like Anthony, I think I might be in love with him even…” Josh lets out a breath after that statement, he’s never admitted his feeling for Anthony out loud and he’s never admitted them to himself either, he feels as if he just unburdened himself of all his troubles and has left it all in Marcel’s hand to do with it what he must.  
Josh looks directly into Marcel’s eyes with a determination mixed with a bit of anxiousness as to what the response will be.  
Chloe who is quietly and anxiously observing the two feels as if the stare down has been going on for ages and she can’t take the tension, but she knows that her encroachment on their conversation could ruin all the hard work she has put into making this happen.

“Just let it happen, it will all work itself out.” She mutters to herself.

“I know I’ve been a bit hard-headed these days and, it's something I’m trying to work on. Its caused problems between Rebekah and me and now it's coming between us.” Marcel sighs deeply.

“Sorry I let this thing get between us, I’m happy for you and Anthony.”

Josh beams at Marcel and does his best to resist hugging Marcel but only manages to control his vampire speed when moving to embrace his friend.  
“This is so awesome! Tony will be so relieved he thought you hated him, and technically you kinda sorta did.”

“Yeah, and I should probably work on righting that… so how about you guys come over for dinner sometime? Rebekah misses you and she has been “gently” trying to get me to relax a bit when it comes to being protective. So what do you think? About dinner?” Marcel questions.

Josh agrees of course and upon hearing his acceptance of the invitation Chloe rejoices in a job well done and starts moving towards the exit of the gym already digging out her phone from her bag. Once outside her phone is already at her ear waiting for the call to be answered.

“Report status.” The voice that answers commands.  
“Dad really, you don’t have to be so formal.” She says rolling her eyes as she approaches her car.  
“Report status and address me in your own voice boy!”

As she opens the car door and takes a seat she lets out an annoyed sigh accompanied by another eye roll. Chloe puts her phone on speaker and gently tosses it onto the passenger seat, she starts speaking in Latin, moving her hands from the top of her head to her toes, as Chloe continues to do this, her long blonde hair shortens into short black hair, her lightly tanned skin darkens to a light caramel, her slim feminine feature contort into more rigged masculine features and her voice deepens as she ends the incantation, no longer Chloe.

“Anthony!”

“Dad relax, everything went as planned, Josh and Marcel are besties again and I’ll be getting access to the house when Josh and I go over for dinner,” Anthony says as he drives away from the gym ready to start with the next phase of this plan.

“Everything is going according to plan Dad, I won’t let you down”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys   
> sorry I have been gone for so long I have many valid excuses but I doubt you guys wanna hear about them so I'll just blame it on 2020 being a shit year. 
> 
> Also I noticed and fixed the all over the placeness of the chapters. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and stuff.
> 
> Inna


	8. Chapter 8

“Honey I’m-” Marcel doesn’t even get the chance to complete his line as his gorgeous wife comes barreling at him full at full speed. In the blink of an eye, Rebekah is standing in front of him glancing at the package in his hand before staring him dead in the eye and demanding that he hand over the package.

Marcel smirks “No kiss and no warm welcome from my beautiful wife? My heart is breaking.” He says moving his arms behind him concealing the package.

Rebekah’s serious demeanor cracks for a split second as a small smile breaks her facade before she recomposes herself. “Welcome home husband,” she says in a deadpan voice before displaying a smirk of her own “Now gimme” she demands holding out her hand. 

“I have my very warm welcome” He jokes emphasizing the word warm. “Now all I need is a kiss,” Marcel says as he moves closer to his wife.  
At this point Rebekah cannot keep the smile off her face, she is happy to see this man and she is finding it very difficult to pretend not to want to kiss him, but she isn’t backing down just yet. “Well since you asked so nicely, come and get your kiss dear husband,” she says suggestively and now standing face to face with the man.  
Marcel brings his face down towards her, looking into her luminous blue eyes and even though he knows it wouldn’t work on him he feels like Rebekah is compelling him, he is lost in her seductive gaze, but he finds himself now admiring his wife’s luscious lips as her tongue flicks over them before she bites her lower lip.  
Their noses touch and Rebekah then moves her head to the side avoiding his lips to kiss his cheek, Marcel lets out a small chuckle at her actions but stays in place as her breath teases his skin, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. She kisses him again but higher up, on his cheek, close to his earlobe. Her breath ghosts over his ear as she whispers to him.

“Don’t watch the mouth” Rebekah then steps back a bright smile adorning her face as she steps away from her husband still maintaining eye-contact and arms behind her back.  
“Watch the hands” she delightfully instructs as she triumphantly displays the package the acquired from her husband due to his distraction. Taking one last look at the astounded face her husband is making, Rebekah then turns around and laughs her way to the kitchen where her pork rinds are waiting for her.

Marcel awakes from his stupor, smiling. He follows Rebekah to the kitchen where she is at the counter already preparing her snack. Marcel hugs her from behind and starts kissing her neck. “That was cold,” he says before returning to kissing her.  
Rebekah laughs the comment off and turns to face Marcel and gives him the proper kiss she has been denying herself. The kiss is passionate and Rebekah feels as if Marcel is pouring all of his emotion into the kiss so she does the same, giving this man her all. Marcel lifts her onto the kitchen counter and breaks the kiss pressing their foreheads together and yet again getting lost in his wife’s eyes.

“I missed you today,” he says smiling at her, he then lays his hand on her stomach “I missed all 3 of you”.  
“We missed you too Daddy”. She replies with a smile.

Rebekah feels as if Marcel was in her head throughout this day, it like he knows that this is the kind of emotional availability that she has wanted from him recently. Usually, before he walks in he goes straight into Colonel Gerad mode (the name really is fitting) sounding like he is demanding a status update instead of wanting to hear about her day and what she has been up to. Hopefully today things change.

“So how was your day? I hear you went out and met someone new”  
Rebekah rolls her eyes and gently lowers herself from the counter, smacking Marcel’s hands away as he tries to help her down. She takes her snacks and moves out of the kitchen, making her way towards the living room couch, it seems like things won’t be changing any time soon.

Although she is very annoyed she is not in the mood to argue with her husband so she just answers him.  
“I’m sure your vampire soldiers have already reported this to you but I bumped into Josh today and I met his new boyfriend Anthony,” she says in a bland tone, taking a seat on the sofa. She was excited to talk about this topic, there isn’t much action happening around these parts so Josh’s new boyfriend was some new juicy information that she wanted to share. “They look good together and I think Josh likes, he couldn’t stop blushing like a schoolgirl” Rebekah continues while getting herself comfortable on the couch and nibbling on her snacks. She can’t stop the obvious interest she has in the topic from becoming evident in her voice, but her face remains cold.

Marcel knows that he has killed the mood between them and is making his wife very annoyed but he cannot help pressing this issue, he cannot have people he cannot fully trust around his family. Plus Josh and this Anthony character have only been on 3 dates and they are already boyfriends, this just doesn’t feel right to Marcel.  
“Did you get his full name? I need to run a background check on this guy if he is going to be popping up in our lives more often especially since he is now Josh’s boyfriend. Josh failed to mention that to me when we spoke.” Marcel states placing himself next to Rebekah on their large leather couch.  
“No I did not get his full name, we only exchanged greetings before they went off on their date.” Rebekah takes a breath to keep herself calm and avoid conflict. “Marcel I know that you just want to keep us safe and I love you for that but you need to stop being so paranoid and stressing yourself out like this. I know that there are dangers out there that we need to face but we will face them together, just like we have to raise our kids together.”  
Rebekah takes Marcel’s hand and looks into his eyes before she continues.

“Don’t let your fears make you miss out on the important moments in our lives, I need you to be there with me, let Josh handles things sometimes. I want you to be there at all the trips to the doctor holding my hand, I don’t want to miss you anymore.”

Marcel looks away from Rebekah’s eyes, ashamed. He knows he has been prioritizing his family’s protection over being there for his family but his shame comes from not only disappointing his wife but he is also ashamed of himself because he feels like he cannot drop his fears. He cannot afford to leave his family unprotected he cannot let his guard down. He knows that as soon as he gets some time to himself the fears will take hold.  
He cannot find any words to offer his wife to somehow let her know that he will try and let go of some of his fears so he just leans forward to give her a chaste kiss and wrap his arms around her bringing her close enough for him to whisper to her.

“I’ll try just for you”

Rebekah knows that that is the best she can hope for at this moment in time and doesn’t want to risk anything jeopardizing this reigniting her husband’s paranoia. That is why she doesn’t bring up the feeling she got when she touched Anthony’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> I am amazed at the reception to my story, I hope you guys continue to enjoy it.
> 
> Inna


End file.
